


Underoos

by Insanus Navicularis (DiDive)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embarassed Peter Parker, Gen, Just read, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony named him after an underwear, Underoos, he also meets the avengers, he’s embarassed, it can’t be that bad... i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDive/pseuds/Insanus%20Navicularis
Summary: Peter just wanted to know why his mentor nicknamed him ‘Underoos’, he never asked for this embarrassment.





	Underoos

Peter was working excitedly in his new project on Mr. Stark's lab- at this point, honestly, it was their lab-, complaining about his math teacher and how he couldn’t teach for his life.

"And I swear! He's the worst Mr. Stark" the kid whined and the billionaire gave him a sympathetic look, his chest feeling warm.

"I'm sure he's" his mentor agreed softly, chuckling a bit at the kid’s stress "But why don't we order food and watch a movie? I'm sure it'll bring your spirits up, Underoos"

Peter beamed and nodded frantically; it was their thing, movies on Friday’s nights when he stayed at the tower for the weekend, and he loved spending that time with his mentor. He was the male figure that his life had been lacking since his uncle passed away.

The father and son duo walked to the elevator, telling FRIDAY to order Chinese in their way up.

"Today's my turn so we're watching Jumanji, I still can't believe you haven't watched it yet, kid" his mentor commented as they sat down on the couch, Peter curling his feet under himself and leaning into his mentor's side out of pure habit.

Mr. Stark put an arm around him.

"I'm always about to see it, but then something happens and I can't, it's not my fault" he defended with a pout that made Tony’s heart melt- the kid was making him soft-

He chuckled "Yeah, sure, Underoos"

"Mr. Stark..." Peter began, looking at his mentor expectantly "Where does 'Underoos' came from?" he had been wanting to know for a long time, it was his nickname, but it was strange and Tony had called him that since they first met, he was curious.

Mr. Stark grinned mischievously "Hope you asked" he said with a glint in his eyes that told Peter he wouldn't like the answer; then, he confirmed it when Mr. Stark nudged his side playfully "Fri, care to tell the kid what's 'Underoos'?"

"Of course. Mr. Parker, Underoos is a brand of underwear for children, featuring a character of entertainment, usually superheroes" FRIDAY responded smugly, and Peter swears her voice sounded amused although she was only an AI.

"Wh- Eh- I-" Peter stuttered indignantly, blushing and eyes bright with embarrassment, his mentor had named him after underwear for children?! "Excuse me?" he managed to squeak out a few moments later in which Mr. Stark laughed.

"Sorry not sorry" he told the kid, still laughing.

"Mr. Stark!" he groaned, throwing himself over the man, putting his forehead against his mentor's shoulder and banging his head against it "God, why did I ask?"

Tony chuckled a bit more and patted his kid's back "Don't be that embarrassed"

"But you named me after an underwear brand"

"It fits" he shrugged and laughed again when his kid's only response was to groan even louder.

"How so?" he mumbled against his shoulder.

"Well, you're a kid. And when I met you, you were running 'round the streets in an underwear doing superhero stuff" he shrugged again, still patting his back.

"It wasn't an underwear" his answer sounded muffled by the man's clothes but still offended.

"Sure thing, kiddo"

"Wait- Superheroes? So there are Ironman ones?" Peter suddenly pulled back, grinning, finding a new thing to tease his mentor about.

"God- I hope not. You know? Your face all over underwear for children? Not as good as it sounds" his mentor told him dramatically.

"But you're a superhero!"

"But they were about 'characters of entertainment', neither of them were real... except the ones with Cap" he chuckled.

————————————————————————

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!" his kid called happily as he entered the common room through the elevator, a teasing glim in his eyes. He was holding something behind his back.

"Slow down, Underoos" the held a hand up to stop the kid, who came running towards him "What's up?"

"I got you a present" he smiled mischievously as he held the clumsily wrapped present in front of Mr. Stark, who looked at it suspiciously, but still a fond feeling spreader through his chest at the bought of Peter getting him a present.

"Um- Thanks?" he told his kid, not knowing what to make out from his kid's expressions.

He took the present and unwrapped it from its red wrapping, only to find a square bag that read with big and red letters 'Underoos', and there was an animated picture of Spiderman under it.

Peter couldn't help it anymore, he bursted out laughing at his mentor's expression; of total confusion and surprise.

Mr. Stark looked at him and glared jokingly as he opened the package to find a sleeveless blue and red shirt with Spider-Man's symbol in the center and a set of blue shorts.

"Awww, kid, you have your own set of Underoos, Underoos" he told him grinning.

"Yeah, but I'm not the only one..." Peter answered as he pulled his shirt up to show his mentor a red shirt with yellow lines and an arc reactor in the middle.

"Oh god, they made and Ironman one. And you bought it!"

"Now we match!" he grinned and Tony thought that, at these pace, he was going to become the softest man alive because of this kid.

————————————————————————

Peter was meeting the Avengers today and to say he was nervous would be an understatement, he had been jumpy and anxious all day; this was the first time he was going to see them since the so called Civil War, and he was still a bit wary about them. It didn't help either that he was big fanboy.

"Underoos, they're only the Avengers"

"Exactly! They are Avengers" Peter exclaimed as they moved to the common room so they could be there when the Avengers arrived to welcome them.

"I'm an Avenger, kid" Tony pintes out, wrapping an arm around him and turning the TV on "What do you want see?"

"But it's different, you are you!" the kid told him as he leaned into his father side.

Their relationship had progressed a lot in the past months, and now, since the kid had once slipped up and called him 'Dad' during a patrol and the billionaire had told him that it was okay, he had been calling Tony 'Dad' for months.

Tony even introduced him as 'My kid, Peter'!

"Just our Disney Channel ok and let's see whatever there's there" Peter then answered the man's question.

"Excuse me?" Tony mocked offense as he put Disney on.

Peter pulled his eyes "You know what I mean. It's different, you're my dad"

"Sure am" Tony chuckled as warmth speeded through his chest, like always the kid calling him that.

They were halfway through Frozen when FRIDAY announced that the Avengers were in the elevator.

"It's time, kid" Tony said, getting up and walking to the elevator with Peter besides him "Don't worry, yeah? If you're uncomfortable or just want to go you tell me"

"Will do" Peter promised and looked anxiously at the elevator doors as his enhanced hearing streets to pick up voices and a conversation that became louder and louder as the elevator came up.

Then he heard a ding and all the voices disappeared, that's when he realized that the rest of the Avengers were as nervous as himself.

Tony straightened and Peter copied him. Then, the doors opened to reveal a bunch of superheroes.

There was an awkward silence in which no one said anything, just looked at each other and then, the eyes settled on him.

He looked down uncomfortable at the attention and Tony took that as his clue to talk.

"Don't be that awkward and step outside the elevator already" he said in a joking manner so they could see that he wasn't up for a fight, they laughed and he could see that neither were them.

"Long time no see, Stark" Natasha was the first to came up to him, she was one of the people who he missed the most "You don't look so bad"

Tony snorted "Neither do you, Romanoff"

Natasha smiles and then looked curiously at Peter, but she didn't say anything. Tony noticed this.

"Everybody, this is my kid, Peter" he told them as he grabbed Peter's elbow "Underoos, I'm sure you know who everybody is" he smirked at the blushing teen.

"H- Hey" he stuttered "I'm Peter, Peter Parker"

Steve then gasped and looked at Peter like he had grown a second head "Your child is Spiderman?"

And at that all hell broke lose, everybody asking questions, wanting to know when Tony got a child, why Spiderman was a kid, how could he let him go to the airport fight, and just some other random innocent questions, like what was Peter's favorite color or where he studied.

A laugh resonated in the room, making the questions and voices seem lower; slowly everybody silenced and turned to the source of the laugh- the archer-

"Clint? You okay there?" Wanda asked with her thick accent.

"Ye- Yeah. Just thought that- That- That-" But he couldn't finished, he kept laughing.

"Come one, you aren't a kid" Natasha grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up form his spot on the floor- he had fallen down when he started laughing-

"Sorry, Nat" he apologized but smirked "Just that I bought my kids Underoos underwear, that's all" he laughed a bit more and Peter's face flushed red.

"I hate you" Peter told Tony, but the way he leaned into the man and hid his face into his chest looking for comfort told Tony otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! (General Kenobi)  
> I’d really appreciate it if you leave kudos and comments! I have written more Irondad fics, look them up if you’re interested! :)  
> -Insanus Navicularis


End file.
